Madly, Deeply, Truely, Passionately
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: While watching a romcom, Gilbert reveals how he feels to a sleeping Matthew. Pointless Fluff. Rated T because I feel like it.


**A/N: **

**I just watched 'Letters to Juliet' with my sister, and we rewound this part about fiftymillion times to hear him say it over and over and over and over... ;)**

**Truthfully, it was my sister doing the rewinding, because she said she could imagine her future boyfriend doing what Gil will shortly do.**

**SO future brother in law... Take. The. Hint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia OR Letters to Juliet! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ADMIT IT! I. OWN. NOTHING! *collects self* Anyway, enjoy the show!**

**Warning: Spoilers and Fluff~!**

Gilbert the Awesome was abolutely manly. He was the epitome of manliness. In fact, he was WAY to manly to even CONSIDER watching a romcom. That's why he could only shake his head in wonder as the new movie 'Letters to Juliet' played on his television.

He knew exactly why he was watching it too, and it was not for the plotline, the characters, or the handsome character playing the main character's love interest. No, it was because of the adorable Canadian leaning into his side...

_He came home with a rented DVD, proud of his find. Placing it on the table, he grinned and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. _

_"It's movie night!" he exclaimed, excited. "And I have the perfect movie!"_

So two hours later, after dinner and a good chunk of the movie, Gilbert found himself sitting on the couch, with his boyfriend leaning into him. The leaning he didn't mind, but the movie was sickening. There was some jerk who ditched his girlfriend to go to a wine auction, and the girl had run off on some stupid adventure to find prince charming for some granny, and on the way, the girlfriend fell in love with the granny's grandson, but she ran back to her boyfriend, and even though she broke up with the jerk, it was too late to go all the way to England, where the guy lived, to apologize.

Apparently, Matthew agreed with him, because he was asleep. Gilbert smiled softly at his dreaming boyfriend. He would never tell him, but he was the most fucking adorable thing on earth, and the Prussian still couldn't believe that Matthew was his.

Gilbert looked up just in time to see the grandson profess his love to the girl. "'Cause the truth is Sophie, I am madly, deeply, truely, passionately in love with you." Pausing the video, Gil looked down at his boyfriend and repeated the line.

"The truth is, Matthew, I am madly, deeply, truely, passionately in love with you." The albino stared intensely at the Canadian before bending down and kissing him sweetly on his forehead.

It was then, of course, that the phone rang, causing Gilbert to jump five feet in the air and Matthew to wake up, dazed and confused.

"I got it." Gil walked over to the phone and silenced it by pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"I didn't know you were that sappy, Gilbo." Liz was trying not to giggle. "It was totally sweet, but you should try to do it sometime when he's awake..."

"What the fuck, Liz?" Gilbert was angry at his friend for ruining the moment. "Where are you?"

"You'll never know." She replied before hanging up. Gilbert ran to the living room window and pushed the curtains away. He got there just in time to see a van speed away.

Sighing, he returned to the couch and lifted his boyfriend in his arms. It was no small feat because of the amount of muscle the hockey player had on him, but Gilbert could do it, as he had done many nights before.

Reaching the bedroom, he layed Matthew gently on the bed. He joined him, pulling up the covers, and fell asleep. Liz might make fun of him, but he had meant everything he had said. He was madly, deeply, truely, passionately in love with Matthew. And he would continue to be for the rest of his life.

**Okay, so it's pointless, badly written fluff, but it was a pretty lame idea, so whatever. Plus, I didn't want to have my previous, angsty PruCan be my ONLY PruCan! **

**SO...**

**Bye!**


End file.
